Feathers
by ookami.mr
Summary: My take on Why Scootaloo cant fly.


High Spirits and Sunburst looked at the small filly there beautiful little girl, Scootaloo. They were exhausted from chasing the two month old filly around pony vile. They took her back to their small home. Putting her down for a nap they went for one as well. Thy ever could have known what would happen next.

They woke up to Scootaloo screaming. Not her usual crying. They rushed to her room but she was gone. They ran all over the house till they found her in the kitchen on the ground the feathers of her right wing cut cleanly in half one of Sunburst cooking knifes clattering on the floor. As a dark shape darted out the door. High Spirits took chase as Sunburst held her baby close. With relief she found no trace of blood. High spirits came back in panting, dejectedly he shook his head. The shadow pony had escaped.

They took there now sleeping foal to the doctor. He told them that the crook had cut her primary feathers. That she would be able to fly for short blast but wouldn't be able to take to the sky until she malted. But that wouldn't be till she became a teenager. He suggested that they cut the feathers of the other wing so it wouldn't be obvious. They agreed. Scootaloo woke up as they started to cut. Scared she cried.

* * *

Scootaloo, Apple bloom and Sweaty bell all met up after school had let out. Scootaloo didn't understand it even a 13 she still didn't have a cutie mark. Hell Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had gotten there's years ago. "Cheer up, sugar cube." Apple Bloom said "yea we'll figure it out." Sweetie belle said.

Scootaloo stood up. "I appreciate you guys, I really do. But I'm going home." Hanging her head she walked away.

She got home and dove onto her bed just wanting to sleep just wanting the teasing and humiliation to be over. 'Blank flank.' 'Can't fly' and so much worse swan inside her head. Tears welled into her eyes. And frustrated she bit at her itchy wings. For the past week they had been itching and the feathers had been falling out. Being replaced by shiny newer longer feathers. Her parents called it malting and for some reason when she told them it had started the look of joy on their faces was almost too much.

Why where they even happy it's not like new feathers where going to make it so she could fly. It's not like they would do any good.

The malting had finally stopped. The madding itch gone. Her parents called her out to the living room. They told her of what had happened. How a deranged earth pony had broken in how now that she had malted she should be able to fly again. She sat there stunned, both angry happy and scared. She walked out the door without so much as a word. As she walked out the door she ran into Silver spoon and Diamond tiara. And he teasing name calling started. She thought of what her parents had said. And shook out her wings. And took off it felt so natural, so right as she soared into the air for the first time herring behind her the gasps to the two other ponies.

She flew faster than she could have believed possible to Carousel Boutique knocking frantically on Sweetie belle's window, on the second floor. "What the!" she heard her friends shock through the glass. "Scootaloo! What's going on!" she cried with delight as she opened the window.

"No time meet me at sugar cube corner. I'm getting Apple Bloom!" she called already on her way to the apple farm. From the air she quickly found the pink haired pony. "Apple Bloom!" she called. The yellow pony spun around looking for her before scratching her head and going back to work. "Up here Apple Bloom" she called again landing in the tree above her friend.

Apple Bloom looked up in shock. "S.. Scootaloo? What.. How?"

"Tell you all about it at sugar cube corner." She looked down at her friend. "Wanna race?"

"You're on!" Apple bloom replied and race they did. It wasn't until after she had told them what her parents had told her that she noticed her friends staring at her flank. She looked back and there on her hip sat an image feathers being blown away. Not just any feathers. But the tips of feathers.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
